melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Stella Rose Saint Clair
Stella Rose Saint Clair is an actress and clothing designer who appeared in Dollhouse as the mother. She also appears in the sequel to Dollhouse, Sippy Cup. Sippy Cup shows what goes down in the kitchen, as referenced in the lyrics to Dollhouse. She has also designed some of the clothing Melanie has worn in live appearances and photoshoots. Music Videos Dollhouse In the beginning of the music video for Dollhouse, Stella plays the mother, who is shown passed out on the couch with a liquor bottle in her hand. Later, she is shown posing with her family for a picture. The video cuts to the family sitting on the couch watching television. The mother looks over at her husband, only to see a kiss on his neck with what seems to be made out of red lipstick. She pulls out a flask with alcohol in it, and proceeds to drink from it with a tear streaming down her face. The mother is later shown washing dishes in the kitchen with her husband sitting at the table, reading from a newspaper, living with the fact that her husband is a liar and a cheater. In the end, she is stuck in the cycle of the Dollhouse, pretending to be perfect, hiding behind closed doors, and living a lie. DollhouseMV.png DollhouseMV2.png DollhouseMV3.png DollhouseMV4.png DollhouseMV5.png DollhouseMV6.png DollhouseMV7.png DollhouseMV8.png DollhouseMV9.png DollhouseMV10.png Sippy Cup In the music video for Sippy Cup, her appearance as the Dollhouse mother begins clearly drunk, and she's having trouble staying steady while walking down the hallway to Cry Baby's family home, carrying a half empty bottle in her left hand. Next, she's shown sitting down in the kitchen, pouring the red liquid into a golden teacup with a teddy bear engraved on it at the dinner table. Then, she's shown on the ground barely awake with the bottle next to her, missing from her hand. She lipsyncs the first few lines of the song in this shot, before turning her head when she's passed by her husband, who brought home another woman he's cheating with. She responds to this by picking herself up from the ground in an attempt to grab and strangle the woman, but she's restrained from doing so by the husband. They're shown having a fight, before it's cut to the next scene, where the husband and the girl are tied down to two opposite facing metal chairs with rope. The mother finishes pouring the alcohol into the teacup, before drinking it and picking up and licking a sharp knife that was on the table next to her. She then uses the knife as a weapon to murder the husband and woman she's being cheated on with. She covers their corpses with a blood covered sheet, which is soon discovered by Cry Baby. Once Cry Baby discovers the father is now dead, the mother covers her mouth and nose with a fabric that is infused with chloroform to make her unconscious. Cry Baby wakes up in her bedroom tied down to her bed with rope, before the mother finally makes her drink syrup from a sippy cup to make her fall asleep and later believe the deaths were all just a nightmare. SippyCupMV.png SippyCupMV2.png SippyCupMV3.png SippyCupMV4.png SippyCupMV5.png SippyCupMV6.png SippyCupMV8.png SippyCupMV9.png SippyCupMV11.png SippyCupMV12.png SippyCupMV13.png SippyCupMV14.png SippyCupMV15.png SippyCupMV16.png SippyCupMV17.png SippyCupMV18.png SippyCupMV19.png SippyCupMV20.png SippyCupMV21.png SippyCupMV25.png SippyCupMV26.png SippyCupMV32.png SippyCupMV33.png SippyCupMV34.png SippyCupMV37.png SippyCupMV38.png SippyCupMV39.png SippyCupMV40.png SippyCupMV41.png SippyCupMV42.png SippyCupMV43.png Other Images Photos with Melanie CL1aq0gWUAEuV8g.png|Sippy Cup behind the scenes CLPssdDWIAAZrOR.jpg|Sippy Cup behind the scenes CMuph_nW8AALUUk.jpg CMuph_rWgAAaWxO.jpg 12063337 932371593516407 2863200247523315827 n.jpg 12087988 932364426850457 7407421506154495211 n.jpg Clothing designs worn by Melanie CL1aq0gWUAEuV8g.png|Pajamas CarouselMV38.png|The bow SoapMV36.png|The bow 12088596 893226327413813 8252079991964094611 n.jpg|Playsuit 12105947_932371546849745_4121950627941081830_n.jpg|Bear hats and collars 12063419_891201697616276_4295829062801867947_n.jpg Category:People Category:Actors Category:Dollhouse Category:Sippy Cup